bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
KRS.10-Decyzja i Walka
jest dziesiątym odcinkiem serii Bakugan/Kamen Rider: Sengoku. Odcinek Zawane City Dorian spojrzał na Rexa, po czym do niego podbiegł. Dorian: O ej widziałeś to?! Dorian: Moment... Dorian: Nie wiedzieliście że tak można?! Dorian: Ten staruch (ma na myśli RTJ) zrobił ze mnie królika doświadczalnego! Niech no tylko go dorwę! Rex: Naprawdę jesteś pokręcony. Dorian: Haa? W ten przybiegli Dancer, Luk i Thanv. Dancer: Wszystko porządku? Dorian: Thanv: Energetyczna Ziarnokłódka? Luk: Skąd ty ją masz? Dorian: Teraz posiadam moc Jimber Lemon! Luk: O ej to nie fair. Dorian: (devil) Rex: Tak czy siak, Bitwy Uliczne muszą zostać zamknięte ze względu na ataki Invesów. Dancer, Luk, Thanv i Dorian: Pff... Dancer: Skoro nie ma innego wyjścia. Po tym cała piątka rozeszła się. Rex wrócił do Korporacji Wolnej Rzepy, natomiast Dorian, Dancer, Luk i Thanv skierowali się w stronę hangaru w którym odbyła się pokaz Sojuszu Niebios. Chłopcy opowiedzieli o wszystkim co się wydarzyło. Alex: Ludzi stają się Invesami?! Mei: Jak to możliwe?! Pit: Bitwy Uliczne naprawdę trzeba zamknąć?! Leo: Po tym jak się tak na staraliśmy... Luk: Ale, co poradzić na smutną prawdę? Dracek: Właśnie... Dorian: O ej ludzie! Wszyscy: ? Dorian: Bez wątpienia rozwiązanie Bitw Ulicznych jest rozwiązaniem dzięki, któremu bezbronni nie ucierpią. Skoro nie ma Bitw Ulicznych, gangi taneczne też nie mają co ze sobą zrobić. Dancer: O ej Dorian, ty chyba nie? Dorian: Aye. Tak czy siak i tak nie wiemy co dokładnie mamy dalej robić, nie mamy wystarczającej mocy jak Nowa Generacja by walczyć z Overlordami. Mimo to nadal możemy ochraniać mieszkańców. Przyznam się bez bicia nie wiem czy ta moc wystarczy, ale na pewno nie jest mała i będę robił wszystko co mogę by nie stracić swojej wolności dla tego wybaczcie, ale odchodzę z Drużyny Ahmeda. Pit: Ej! Dorian: Nie wiem jak wy, ale to jest moja decyzja. Alex: On tak na serio? Dancer i Luk wybiegli za Dorianem, a reszta Sojuszu Niebios zaczęła się kłócić w sumie tylko Pit usiadł przy stoliku i zaczął rozmyślać. Dorian: Yo! Dancer: Siema. Luk: Przecież widzieliśmy się przed chwilą. Dorian: Nie wrócę podjąłem decyzje. Dancer: Przecież wiemy, ale przyszliśmy ci wybić z głowy najazd na Helheim samemu. Dorian: O ej skąd ty? Luk: Ten demoniczny wzrok wiele mówi. Dorian: Hieny... Dancer: Chcesz się przyłączyć do Korporacji Wolnej Rzepy? Dorian: Nie do końca. Luk: Hmmm? Dorian: Po głosie Rexa można było skumać, ze oni sami nie wiedzą jak potężne są Overlordy, chce się po prostu czegoś o nich dowiedzieć. Dancer: No to w pożo. Luk: Jak byś potrzebował pomocy to daj znać. Dorian: Dzięki. Las Helheim Tym samym czasem w Lesie Helheim w tajemniczej grocie. Karmazynowy Inves: Oo! Limonkowy Inves: Ysto toe. Biały Inves: Oja rmia kea an Oo okazy! Brązowy Inves: Zie jt Demushu?! Brązowy Inves: Ne emy. Karmazynowy Inves: Szukpo og Oo. Biały Inves: Inda. Yt szukpo, y am czyzan Helheim, oye Inves! Zawane City Następnego dnia w Zawane City. Już czteroosobowa Drużyna Ahmeda, przechadzała się po swojej miejscówce. Mei: Możemy to nadal nazywać nasza miejscówką? Pit: Warto wo gule? Alex: To co robimy dalej? Dancer: Bo ja wiem? Gdy tak sobie chodzili nagle otworzyła się szczelina, z której wyskoczyło kilkadziesiąt Invesów, które zaczęły atakować cywili. Pit: Szlak! Cała czwórka założyła swoje sterowniki po czym wyjęła swoje Ziarnokłódki. Ziarnokłódki: ANGEL! NINJA! BUDOU! SILVER! thumb|221pxPo włożeniu Ziarnokłódek do RD i DDK, cała ekipa rozbiegła się po czym rozpoczęła pojedynek z Invesami. Dancer: Henshin! Driver: Cięcie! Budou Arms! Wysoki Lot Smoka! Dancer szybko wyjął swój pistolet po czym zaczął strzelać w stronę Invesów osłaniając resztę ekipy. Mei: Henshin! Driver: PLEASE! Ninja Arms! NOW! Wyjęła wielki shuriken po czym rzuciła nim w stronę Invesów, zachodzących Shanea od tyłu, błyskawicznie ich rozwalając. Alex: Henshin! Driver: PLEASE! Angel Arms! NOW! Alex wyciągnęła swoje ostrze i zaczęła po woli rozwalać coraz to nowsze Invesy. Pit: Henshin! Driver: Cięcie! Silver Arms! Nowa Nadzieja! Pit zamroził kilkadziesiąt Invesów po czym je roztrzaskał. Cała czwórka podzieliła się na dwie grupy. Mei poszła z Dansem, a Alex z Pitem. Obie grupy szukały szczelin z których ewentualnie mogły wyskoczyć Invesy. Po kilku minutach poszukiwania i marnych efektach postanowili się rozejść i każdy poszedł w miejsce w które chciał. Tym samym czasem, Dorian siedział, na dachu jakiegoś budynku i bawił się Cytrynową Energetyczną Ziarnokłódką. Dorian: Czy ta moc mi wystarczy? W ten podszedł do niego... nie kto inny jak Mati. Mati: Mocy nigdy nie jest za wiele jeśli wiesz co chcesz z nią zrobić. Dorian: Mądre słowa. Mati: To jaką decyzje podjąłeś? Dorian: Jedyny plan zdolny uratować wolność... Atak! Mati: To co powiesz na mały turniej? thumbDorian: Wiec Sparing? Mati: Wporzo thumb|left|200pxZiarnokłódka: ORANGE! Energetyczna Ziarnokłódka: LEMON ENERGY. Dorian: Henshin! Driver: Ciecie! Orange Mix SODA. Lemon Energy. Jimber Lemon Arms! Ha, ha! thumb|200pxEnergetyczna Ziarnokłódka: CHEERY ENERGY. Mati: Henshin! Driver: SODA. Cheery Energy Arms. Graj, graj, graj, wygrywaj! Graj, graj, graj, wygrywaj! Dorian i Mati równocześnie zeskoczyli z dachu na dziedziniec fabryki. Stanęli na przeciwko siebie, po czym rozpoczęli atak. Obaj byli użytkownikami Energy Arrow w sumie jak wszyscy użytkownicy WDS. Uderzyli w siebie swoimi łukami powodując iż z obu poleciały iskry. Mati szybko podniósł się po ataku po czym przeszedł do kontrataku. Dorian stanął spokojnie po czym zatrzymał rękom ostrze z łuku Matiego. Dorian podskoczył wysoko po czym aktywował swój DDK z Genesis Core. Driver: SODA. Orange & Lemon Charge! thumb|leftPrzed Dorianem pojawiły się naprzemiennie energetyczne plasterki pomarańczy i cytryny torujące mu drogę do Bladera, po uderzeniu w każdy plasterek Dorian zyskiwał coraz to większą moc, aż w końcu z ogromną siłą uderzył w Matiego. Po czym odskoczył kilka metrów w tył. Gdy kurz, Mati dosłownie stał nienaruszony i ziewnął. Driver: SODA. Chery Energy Squash! Mati wystrzelił strzałę energetyczną, po czym błyskawicznie podbiegł do Doriana i go przeciął swoim łukiem, sprawiając, że zniknęła z niego zbroja. Dorian: S... Mati: Straszne? Dorian: Super! Mati: Że jak? Dorian: Rewanż! Mati: Teraz mi się przypomniało dla czego jako drugi otrzymałeś DDK. Dorian: Ha? Mati: Weź, mamy jeszcze kilka Energetycznych Ziarnokłódek w zapasie. Dorian: Dzięki! Mati: No to nara Wieczorem w Korporacji Wolnej Rzepy. Rex: Wojsko Helheim jest gotowe? Mati: Tak. Nati: Wybraliśmy już nawet kapitana. Prof. Red: Kogo? Mac: Jednego z dawniejszych członków Bitw Ulicznych. thumb|WDS PitaW tym czasie naprzeciwko Rexa, Matiego, Nati, Maca i Prof. Reda, ubrany w specjalny kombinezon, z opaska kapitana oddziału na lewym ramieniu oraz założonym WDS'em i Szyszkową Energetyczną Ziarnokłódką w ręce. Pit: Nazywam się Peter Evans. thumb|left|190pxEnergetyczna Ziarnokłódka: MATSUBOKIRI ENERGY. Pit: Henshin! Driver: SODA. Matsubokiri Energy Arms. Projektuj, projektuj, projektuj, rządź! Projektuj, projektuj, projektuj, rządź! thumb|230pxW ten pojawiło się za nim oddział Kamen Riderów posiadających identyczne zbroje jak zbroja Leo. Prof. Red: W porządku pora rozwinąć Projekt Sengoku! Rex, Mati, Nati, Mac: Aaaaaaaaaa! Next Yo! Jak się podoba? Czekam na komentarze! A tak wo gule nie wierzyliście, ze dokończę ten odc no nie? Podoba się język Overlordów? W następnym odcinku poznamy kilku z tych niesamowicie potężnych Invesów czytajcie KRS.11-Infiltracja Helheim Kategoria:Odcinki Kamen Rider Sengoku Kategoria:Twórczość AdiFire